Adelina
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: What happens when a mystery woman enters Damon Salvatore's life and reveals the secrets of his past - secrets that even he himself didn't know existed? What dangers does she bring with her? Damon and the rest are in for a shock when they meet Adelina. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

**So I know that I have other stories that need to be updated (and they will be), but I couldn't get this one out of my head lol. It came to mind a couple years ago, but I didn't even know what fan fiction was back then. The story "Love Bug" by SPNlovur14 is what reminded me of it. Before reading that story, I had completely forgotten this idea.**

**I purposely made this chapter short because I wanted some opinions on whether or not I should continue this story. If I do update, you can just consider this an intro.**

**Please read on and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own Adelina and this plot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Adelina ~<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a starry night, and the full moon illuminated the entire forest that was below. The only thing that disturbed the treetops was the warm breeze that blew through the branches. Lounging in one of these treetops, with the natural grace of a panther, was none other than Damon Salvatore.

It was a peaceful evening, and he wanted some time alone. Damon was tired of seeing Stefan and Elena together. And if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed that lately he couldn't be around his redbird without concentrating on only the rhythm of the blood pulsing through her body. Damon was afraid that at any moment he would pierce her throat, despite whoever may be watching and no matter how loud she screamed. How would ever face her again if he did that? He couldn't stand the thought of Bonnie's brown eyes looking at him with judgment or fear.

Besides those things, no other worries pressed his mind as he pushed the current ones out. He was in a heartless mood, making him feel even more dangerous than usual. Clouds in the once clear sky began to block out the light of the moon, further emphasizing Damon's state of mind.

Damon stretched and laid his head against the trunk of the tree he was resting in. He closed his eyes and began to slip into a slumber. The moment that he was most comfortable, Damon found himself falling 40 feet to the ground.

Almost too stunned to land on his feet, Damon stood on the ground trying to figure out what had just happened. He had slept in trees plenty of times, and not once had he lost his balance – nevertheless fallen out. There was only one explanation.

He wasn't alone.

Damon stretched his senses to every corner of the forest, scaring all the nocturnal animals back into their hiding places in the process. When he came up with nothing, Damon sent out blasts of power that would obliterate any creature belonging to the supernatural. After doing this, he searched the woods with his senses and again came up with nothing.

_Surely, it's not a malach? I thought I was rid of those cursed things._

"Think again," said a voice from behind Damon.

Damon spun around, only to be confronted with nothing. He heard a whistle from above him.

"Up here!"

Once again, Damon found nothing when he looked up and into the tree branches. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned slowly to face a girl. A beautiful girl, at that. Her eyes were pitch-black in color, and her hair, hanging over her shoulder in a long braid, was also incredibly dark. She stood about an inch or two shorter than him.

Judging by her physique, Damon knew that she wasn't even 21 yet. As a matter of fact, she could even be a student at Robert E. Lee High School. Then why hadn't he noticed her before? As many women and girls that he had bled in the small town of Fell's Church, there was very little chance that he would have passed this one up. And how could she have knocked him out of the tree like that? Damon was deeply intrigued.

"Hello, little girl." Damon smiled at her.

"Hey, dad."

Damon's eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees, staring into the face of this mystery girl who had just called him "dad". The searing pain of a wooden stake being plunged into his body was the last thing that he had expected from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... So who is this girl?<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. ****Honesty and criticism is much appreciated, as well. ****Thannnkkk yyyyouuuu.**

**By the way, if you haven't read the aforementioned "Love Bug" you should. I thought it was really good.**

**Okay, go review this chapter now. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! :'')**

**So, here is chapter two :) I apologize for it being short, but I plan on making the chapters much longer later on. I'm kind of just building up some momentum (at least, I'm trying) before it catapults into the action. Nevertheless, I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides Adelina, this plot, and any other OCs that come about.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Damon pulled the stake out of his gut with a painful grunt and rose from the ground.

"What did you just say?" he asked the girl, dropping the stake. He would rip her throat out later for stabbing him. Until then, Damon wanted an explanation.

"You heard me," she replied, speaking with a slight accent. "And I highly doubt that you'll hurt me. I am your only daughter, after all."

The girl's clothing, sweater and jeans, was all black and she was wearing a pair of sneakers of the same color. An average person wouldn't look at her and automatically think "danger".

Damon stared the girl down, trying to see if he could find a resemblance between himself and her. Yes, she had black hair and black eyes – and she wasn't very tall. But what did that prove?

"Yes, there's a strong resemblance between us." The girl smirked as she said this. Damon purposely ignored the fact that she could read his mind, even when he was using Power to keep it shielded. He would get to that later.

"What makes you think that you're my daughter? You obviously know what I am, so you should know that for me to impregnate a woman is impossible."

"You were a human when you were at University, during the Renaissance, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"Remember Gemma Pelosini?" Damon raised his eyebrows. He remembered the gorgeous woman well.

"That was my mother. Apparently, you two got to know each other _molto bene _for a night."

"Where is she now?"

"Her bones are in the ground. She died centuries ago – as a human."

"You're a vampire?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you stake me?"

"What's a first impression if it does not last?"

More and more, Damon was seeing the similarities between himself and the one who claimed to be his daughter. Despite the likeness between the two, he decided to keep pressing for more information.

"What's your name?"

"Adelina Salvatore. My mother gave me your last name in case we ever met."

"And how did you become a vampire, Miss Adelina Salvatore?"

"As much as I enjoy hanging out in the forest, there's more important things to be done."

"Like what?"

"I want to meet my uncle. St. Stefan, I've heard you call him."

"How do you know about my brother? In fact, how did you know where to find me?" Damon took a step closer to Adelina, who stood her ground firmly.

"I thought we were done playing 20 questions," Adelina replied. "Now, will you take me to meet the family, or do I have to go by myself? Who knows the trouble I'll cause if I do…"

Adelina picked up the stake that Damon had chucked to the ground. Damon snatched it from her and broke it half.

"Come with me," Damon replied as he tossed the remains of the stake into a bush.

He still wasn't sure about this girl, but he would just go with it for now. For reasons he couldn't pinpoint, Adelina's presence held his interest. Her aura was drawn in tight, much like the way Damon hides his when he's hunting, but there was still something about it. Something Damon had never seen before, even in his 500 years of unlife.

At the boarding house, Stefan sat in his attic room with Elena by his side. It had been a lazy day for them, and they were enjoying the night together as they gazed at the stars through an open window. That's when they saw Damon approaching with a girl by his side.

"Oh no," Elena whispered, fearing that Damon had lured some innocent girl back to the house for her blood. She and Stefan would have to help her somehow.

"Mrs. Flowers," Damon smiled once the old lady had opened the door.

"Hello, Damon. Hello, young lady."

"Adelina Salvatore," Adelina said as she stepped over the threshold without receiving an invite. Damon frowned as he followed her in. How was she able to enter without an invite? Had she been here before?

"Ahh," Mrs. Flowers began. "You must be Damon's girl." Adelina smiled at her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've got the Sight, sweetheart."

"Excuse me, but did I hear you say that your last name was Salvatore?" Stefan asked. He and Elena had appeared at the bottom of the steps and came to the front room where the others were standing.

"Uncle St. Stefan!" Adelina stood on tip-toe and threw her arms around Stefan's neck, hugging him tightly. Elena stared on with wide eyes.

"Uncle?" she squeaked.

"This is Adelina." Damon spoke up. "My...daughter." Something inside Damon was able to believe that this was true. He had his doubts before, but he would just accept it – for now.

Adelina stepped back as both Stefan and Elena stood there gaping. Elena opened her mouth to breathe out a stream of questions, but Damon put up a finger to stop her.

"It's a long story and, to be quite frank, I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning," he said.

"But it's not that simple," Adelina spoke as she turned toward Damon. "I could've revealed myself at any time in the past, but I chose not to until now."

"Why?" Stefan asked. Adelina looked at him.

"Danger, of course. All of you are in it, which is nothing new. The difference is that I'm the only one that can help."

"What makes you so sure of this?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, father. You have so much to learn."

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that every answer just brings more questions. <strong>

**As always, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated.**

**In the next chapter, we'll see how the rest of the gang reacts to Adelina and the danger that she speaks of. (Danger in Fell's Church? Who knew?)**

**Thank you :)**

**Btw, right before uploading this, I looked up Pelosini as an Italian last name and it seems to be more common than I thought. That was highly unintentional on my part, I just thought it went well with the first name "Gemma". **

**Enough with my rambling...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I re-edited this chapter and made a few slight changes. They were small, so you might not notice them. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, but like **Last Marauder of Five **pointed out (I appreciate it, by the way) there were some spelling mistakes and subject-verb disagreements.**

**Thanks to Marauder and **kohinoor** for the kind reviews despite my impaired judgement, brought on by lack of sleep :P For those who don't know, I uploaded this chapter before I went to bed without looking over it first. You can skip this message if you want. But then again, you're already half-way through. So yeah.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites so far! :)**

**There might still be an error or two that I missed, but that's going to happen regardless of whether I proofread or not. I'm not a robot.**

**K, I'll stop rambling now.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER - Adelina and this story are the only things I own. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"So, you're the redheaded witch that Daddy wants to drain dry."

Bonnie stood as still as a statue as Adelina traced a vein on her neck, with her index finger. It was the day after Adelina's arrival that Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith were called to the boarding house. Even Matt, with no supernatural abilities whatsoever, could feel Adelina's Power oppressing the atmosphere in the front room they stood in.

"You're not going to be my new mommy, are you?" Adelina dropped her hand from Bonnie's neck and stood in front of her with an expression of mock innocence. Although they were both short, Adelina still had an inch or two on the witch.

"No!" Bonnie replied impulsively. "I mean… Where did you come from?" It took a good amount of courage for Bonnie to speak to this other Salvatore.

"And who are you?" Adelina, ignoring Bonnie's question, sauntered over to Matt and looked up at him.

With Adelina momentarily distracted, Bonnie took the time to study Adelina's aura. Though not drawn in as tight as in the woods, but still partially concealed, Bonnie felt terror crash on her like a wave. She had never seen anything like that before, which really said something. And, like most humans, the unknown or unexplainable scared her.

"I'm Matt Honeycutt," Matt replied, trying to remember his Virginian manners. "Uh, I never got your name."

"Adelina… Salvatore." Adelina paused before giving her last name, in order to draw out their reactions.

"Did you just say 'Salvatore?'" Meredith interjected, helping to break the awkward silence that plagued the room as they studied this mysterious girl.

"I love the reaction on people's face when I say that!" Adelina smiled. All, except Elena, Stefan, and Damon, stood gawking at the petite girl with the black hair and black eyes. The girl who looked suspiciously like –

"Damon, can I speak to you? Over there?" Bonnie nodded her head toward the kitchen. Adelina smiled once more.

In the kitchen, Bonnie pulled up a chair and sat in it. A few moments passed and she still didn't say anything, just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I thought you came in here to speak?" Damon remarked.

"She's your daughter." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?"

"Five-hundred years ago, I had one too many sips of _vino tinto_ and – Must I explain?" Damon replied with a sly grin.

Bonnie lifted her head from her palms abruptly, looking Damon in the face. His smile disappeared immediately.

"But that was when you were human, which means… Damon?" Bonnie shifted her gaze and then looked back to the vampire. She licked her lips in nervousness.

"Yes?" Damon's tone was inquiring.

"Did you turn her, your daughter, into a vampire?" Bonnie couldn't read Damon's face exactly, but she thought he looked slightly offended for a split second.

"Of course not," Damon replied, now in a tone that wouldn't give off his true feelings, whatever they were. "I didn't even know the girl existed until last night. We had a slight altercation."

"That's the thing, Damon. There's something off about her. Adelina's her name?"

"Yes, and what would do think is wrong?"

"It's her aura. Haven't you noticed how strange it is? I haven't seen one like that on any vampire, human, witch, or even kitsune that we've come across." Bonnie was standing now.

"I know," was Damon's simple reply. He was still puzzling over how Adelina could enter Mrs. Flowers' boarding house without an invite. "But she said that there's a danger in Fell's Church. A danger that only she can assist with."

"Well, what is it?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, we haven't gotten to that little detail yet." As Damon turned to go back to the front room, Bonnie took hold of his arm.

"I don't trust her, Damon."

"Neither do I." Damon turned once more, but Bonnie tightened her grip.

"What was that about wanting to drain me dry?"

Damon looked at Bonnie without blinking.

"She just wants to scare you. Now let me go, if you will, and we can get answers."

Bonnie released Damon's arm, and they returned to the front room together.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that better?<strong>

**I agree that this chapter is short, so I'll probably upload another one today (notice I said toDAY and not tonight).**

**There's another story of mine that hasn't been updated in a month, I think, so I might get to that as well. Or I'll wait 'til tomorrow. Whichever...**

**Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four :)**

**I'm trying to get some good updating done this week. My other stories that haven't been updated are next, then I'm taking a short break. Don't panic, though. I won't be gone for months, or something like that. Unless I get mauled by a bear. In which case I am never coming back.**

**On a side note, a reviewer asked if this was going to be a Bamon story. The answer, as you'll find out once you read, is no. BUT if you're in the mood for some Bamon-y goodness, I recommend you check out my story **Love That Reunites**. For those already following the story, you should be pleased to know that an update to it is on the way. I'll have it up either tonight or tomorrow. There's another story (**The Untold Stories of the Salvatore Brothers**) that I really have to update, because it's been awhile.**

**Okay, enough of my shameless story promotion.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Go and read the other ones, if you're so concerned. Mwa ha.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"You were talking about me," Adelina said, lounging on a sofa as Damon and Bonnie reentered. In the living room, the group sat around silently as Bonnie and Damon talked in the kitchen. Adelina shooting sly grins at everyone, and the rest trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I'm the least of your worries, you know."

"What do you have us so worried about, by the way?" Damon sat next to his daughter and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I could tell you. But since you don't trust me," Adelina removed Damon's arm, "I think I'll just be going," she finished.

"You can't just leave without telling us what's happening." Stefan stepped in Adelina's path as she headed for the door.

Stefan looked down at Adelina, who was smiling sweetly. He formed his lips to say something else but instead found himself flying into a wall before the words got out. In a flash, Adelina was hovering over him with the same sweet smile. Her upturned mouth contrasted the coldness in her eyes.

The others stood in surprise, not sure what move to make – or if they could do anything at all.

"Now here's the deal. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. I have a temper that's best left unprovoked, but I'm not afraid to use it to my advantage." One hand around Stefan's neck, smile never fading, Adelina picked Stefan up and slammed him into the wall. "Don't ever cross me."

"Enough!" Damon called from behind. Gently, he removed Adelina's hand from his brother's throat and guided her away. She shrugged his hands from her and proceeded to open the front door, and this time no one intervened.

Before exiting, Adelina paused.

"I hope your deaths aren't too painful."

Before Damon could ask her to elaborate, Adelina was gone as quickly as she had appeared to him in the forest.

"I'll be back," Damon said as he headed towards the door.

"You're not going after her, are you?" Elena spoke up, hands clutching Stefan as he sat on the floor recovering. Damon answered by walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

It wasn't long before Damon found Adelina lounging high in a tree, deep in the Old Wood. He joined her on a neighboring tree limb.

"What?" Adelina said coldly.

"That was an impressive display, back there. Who knew you could get so angry?" Damon's tone was nonchalant.

"That wasn't me getting angry. Believe me – when I'm angry you'll know it."

"Why are you here, Adelina?"

"Why are you here, Damon? Residing with the humans. Playing by their rules."

"I play by no one's rules," Damon replied as coldly as Adelina had.

"Do you, now?"

Damon gave one nod.

"Sure. It's funny that you should go for the redhead, though. My mother had dark red hair, but it was always tousled and down. She didn't wear it up like the other women did." Adelina spoke as if she was talking to herself as she undid her braid. "You do remember what Mother looked like, don't you?" Adelina lifted a section of her hair, revealing auburn strands that contrasted the jet black. The entire hidden section of her hair was red. Adelina dropped the section she was holding and looked at Damon, her hair taking on all black again.

"I remember what Gemma looked like," Damon replied.

Gemma, Adelina's mother, had been a beautiful woman of copper red hair and a small, hourglass figure. Instead of being pale, like one with her hair color would typically be, Gemma's skin was olive-tinted and had a slight glow. Her eyes were grey. No one looked like Gemma Pelosini, and that's what drew Damon to her. Not to mention it took months of flirting before she would give Damon a second look. It was obvious how that worked out in the end.

"_Damon Salvatore," Gemma purred as she batted her eyelashes at the young man flirtatiously. They stood on the cobblestone streets of Italy, people bustling about with everyday errands._

"_Belissima Gemma." Damon bowed and kissed her outstretched hand. "If this was a beautiful day before, you have made it far more lovely."_

"_Oh Damon. Always the one with words like honey." Damon smiled coyly at her reply. "'Tis a shame I have heard these things from many men who have tried to impress me. It leaves your kind words meaningless."_

"_Pity," Damon replied, releasing her hand. _

"_Yet__ again, you have always been the most appealing."_

_Damon's smirk reemerged as Gemma turned away from him, entering a dress shop._

"Or is it the blonde girl that you're after? The one that loves your little brother?" Adelina asked teasingly, her voice pulling Damon from his reminiscence. "I wonder what the blood of a spirit girl tastes like?"

"Ask your uncle," Damon replied. "Just try not to kill him in the process."

"What gives you the assumption that I'll be around to do so?" Adelina folded her arms, hair blowing softly in the wind. Damon really studied her features for the first time. Though pale-skinned like him, with black hair (apart from the hidden red) and black eyes, she also had her mother's beauty. The high cheek bones and full, upturned lips reminded him of Gemma.

"Because you're coming back with me," he replied.

Adelina narrowed her eyes at Damon. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't," Damon stated honestly. "But maybe we can change that."

Damon was too intrigued by this girl to just let her walk off. Despite his distrust, something about her Power, her aura, made him want to learn all he could about her. She had so much Power. But how? How many humans could she possibly be bleeding? Something told Damon that very little of her strength came from ingesting human blood, and he wanted to know where it came from.

"Maybe," Adelina replied.

"Let's start earning that trust by telling me what new force this cursed town has attracted."

"If you want to know, you have to earn _my_ trust first." Adelina jumped 25 feet to the ground and Damon followed.

"What have I done to be untrustworthy?" Damon asked, truly puzzled but never one to show it.

"The sooner you remember, the less danger you'll be in." Adelina began to walk to the boarding house, only to have Damon grab her arm and yank her back.

"I'm tired of your games, little girl. You speak of this 'danger' yet you won't give a hint as to what it is. What makes you think that I believe you?" Damon spoke in a low voice.

"What other choice do you have? In this situation, you won't be able to do a thing without me."

"Answer me!" Damon's patience was finally wearing thin.

"Hmmm, I see where I get my temper from." Adelina grinned in Damon's face. When he didn't break eye contact, his grip on her arm tightening, Adelina sighed.

"All I know is that it wants to tap into the ley lines here and drain out all the Power, destroying the town in the process. Fell's Church is a good place to start because it's crawling with supernaturals, which adds to the Power, which attracts even more creatures. The cycle goes on and on until this place is swelling, like a tick, with energy – which it already is." Damon's grip on her relaxed. Adelina continued. "Touching Spirit Girl living here only makes it worse."

"So we have to get Elena some place safe?" Damon released Adelina completely.

"For once, it doesn't matter. Take her wherever you want, but that's no longer the problem. Like I said, this place is already consumed by Power and there are other places like it."

"Other places?"

"Fell's Church isn't the only location with supernatural appeal, it just has the most right now. This town is just the beginning of what could be a long, hard battle unless we stop it now."

"So this 'force' you speak of wants to take over the world?" Damon asked, sardonically.

"Well look at you, Father. Figuring things out." Adelina crossed her arms and mirrored Damon's stony glare.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. But it's not the world you should be concerned with saving. I mean, really? Talk about cliché."

"Then what?" Damon was getting impatient again.

"I'm telling you this so you can save yourselves. You'll just be saving others in the process."

"What's this force and how do we stop it?" Damon asked.

"That's one we'll have to figure out together," Adelina replied. "Can we go back to the house, now?"

"Not so fast. I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you showing up now? Don't you think we could have used your assistance sometime in the past year? This isn't exactly the first time we've been under threat." Damon pointed out.

"No, you didn't need me then. You're a strong group. But I'm telling you that you need me now. Whatever's about to happen, you can't fight on your own despite the strength that you and your humans possess," Adelina explained.

"So you're willing to risk yourself to help people that you don't know?"

"If I die, I'll die fighting alongside people that matter. You and Stefan, despite that small disagreement we had, matter to me. You're all that I have left."

Adelina's honest confession shocked Damon, and his hardened expression soften in the slightest bit. The change in face was hardly noticeable, but Adelina saw it anyway.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked.

"Only a little bit – but not by much," Damon replied. Adelina gave him a full smile, showing straight, white teeth.

"That's good enough," she said.

Damon allowed her a small smile in return, and for once he didn't turn it off a millisecond later. Side by side, the two Salvatores made their way back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I sensing a little father-daughter bonding?<strong>

**Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**:)**


End file.
